Denial
by LOSE IT ALL
Summary: Ezra is, to say the least, angry and shocked when he hears his parents have adopted yet another boy, this time a little kid named Bren. And the Cliffhangers aren't to happy when he ignores them for his girlfriend in the Ridge Runners...
1. Default Chapter

CHapter One  
  
This story takes place in April 2002 before Sumemr Of Miracles so the ending is not given away.  
  
This is written by me (ACROX2001-KRISYN) and Hailey (JADED HAILEY). KAT WILL NOT BE IN THIS STORY-SHE HAS GRADUATED (but she may show up) AND DAVID IS IN IT.  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own higher Ground. If we did, a number of things would be happening. Most of all it'd still be on TV and Fox Family would be burning in hell. Yep, yep.  
  
Yes, an EZRA fiction! :::Gasp::  
  
Ezra and Juliette sat at the bench, feveriously working on their homework that was dude tomorrow and they were essays. Scott and Shelby were sitting across from them, also working. At another bench sat Auggie and Daisy, and across from them sat Kristin and David. Kristin was day dreaming, not really caring about her report on South Korea that was due tomorrow. "Hey, lemme copy what you have so far and I'll finish it," David tried to reason with her as he smiled and gave her puppy-dog eyes. "I'd prefer not to," Kristin said and started writing again.  
  
____In Peter's office  
  
Peter was playing with Brandon when the phone rang. "Hold on just a sec, Brandon. Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Peter? It's Ezra's mom." "Oh. Hi. What can I do for you, Mrs. Friedkin?" "Well, I'd like to talk to Ezra about something extremely important." "Is anything the matter?" "No, in fact it's perfect." His mom replied. Peter became suspicious-thinking whatever it was Ezra wasn't gonna be to thrilled.  
  
_____  
  
Ezra glanced up as Peter walked up to him. "What'd I do this time. Whatever it is, it probably was't me. It was either David or a certain thirteen-year-old." Ezra said and smirked as the two simentaniously said, "I heard that!"  
  
"You didn't do anything," Peter started and turned to Kristin, "HOwever you did, and you need to meet me in my office in an hour. And don't give me that look. Ezra, follow me, you have a phone call from your mother." Peter said. "You said you wouldn't tell!" Kristin exclaimed, glaring at David. "He didn't. I found your little surprise myself," Peter called over his shoulder as he and Ezra headed to his office. "I swear. You put a rat in someone's car twice and you're branded for life," She mumbled and went back to her work.  
  
______  
  
"Hello?" "Ezra! Hi, it's mom." "Yeah, I'm aware of that." "Ezra, don't be rude." "Don't talk about being rude, mom. What do you want?" "I have a surprise for you." "Oh yay." "Honey, please be a littl more enthusiastic." "Okay. YAY!" "Forget it." "Mom, I'm soryr. What?"  
  
"Now, I'll know you'll think very negative of this, but it's nothing to do with our marraige. Me and your father are getting along wonderful." "What IS IT?"  
  
"We've adopted a child! A four-year-old boy. Named Colt Michael Friedkin."  
  
And with that, Ezra slammed down the phone. 


	2. Faint

Denial Chapter Two  
  
Ezra felt like his world was spinning. He couldn't let his parents ruin another kid. No, even if this one was only four. "Ezra?" he heard his voice being called by Peter. But it seemed so far away. He slid to the floor, trying to push the memories of strained "family outings" when he was younger, of the midnight fights as he would struggle to stay asleep.  
  
"Ezra!" he heard Peter again, only it was farther away. "It's happening again..." Ezra managed to say before he fell to the floor.  
  
**Two hours later**  
  
Daisy sat next to Ezra, who laid on one of the nurse's cots. "Ez?" she asked quietly. His eyes opened slowly. "Daisy? Where am I?" he asked. "You fainted, after you talked to your mother." she explained. It all came back to him. "Oh..." he mumbled. "Can I talk to Peter?" he asked weakly. Daisy sighed but nodded.  
  
Peter walked in. "Hey, Ezra. How are you?" Peter asked. "Peter, they got another kid." Ezra said bitterly. "I thought they divorced..?" Peter asked in disbelief. "I guess not. It's not like they ever told me the truth." Ezra snapped then apoligized.  
  
"Who's the kid they adopted?" Peter asked after a few minutes. "Bren. He's four." Ezra answered. "Four, and soon they're going to ruin his life of course."  
  
"Ezra, I know they've be bad to you, but do you think they could actually want a son?" Peter questioned. "I never said they didn't want a kid, but they got him and me to save them, not out of love." Ezra responded.  
  
"Ezra, they could really want a kid to love. Maybe they have changed." Peter tried to reason. "They didn't change, damnit! They just want to save themselves, and I'm not gonna believe it even if they do say they LOVE Bren for Bren and not as an object!"  
  
"Are you ready to leave?" Peter asked. "Yeah. Is it okay if I go see Kaylen?" Ezra asked. "I'd prefer-" "Please, Peter?" Ez begged. "Okay." Peter decided.  
  
Ezra smiled gratefully and stood up. He had to sit back down becuase he sat up to fast, but then walked out. Peter sighed. He just hoped Ez didn't push away the CLiffhangers. 


	3. Kaylen, and his friends

Denial, Chapter Three  
  
*Please review, only one for that last chapter! Oh yeah, in chap. 1 it says the boythey adopted was named Colt, but that was before I did DTIAA and named the little boy Cole and forgot so now he's Bren! lol!*  
  
Ezra found Kaylen with some of her friends, Leigh and Jackie. "Hey, Ez," she said and they kissed, but she saw the urgentcy in his eyes and turned to her friends. "Leigh, Jackie, I'll see you later, okay?" she suggested. They nodded in understandment, and winked. "Oh, go!" Kaylen said through laughs.  
  
"So what's up?" she asked. "It's my mom and dad..." he said bitterly. "I thought they divorced?" She asked in a confused tone. "I thought so, too. But apparently they reconcieled and adopted a little boy."  
  
"They can't do that, can they? Not after what they put you through. Don't courts and adoption agencies know this kind of stuff?" "Kay, I'm almost eighteen. Sure they have records, but as long as I'm not dead they don't check up on me. They stop doing that stuff when you pass the cute stage, thirteen or somethin'. Believe me. They don't that I'm HERE. They don't know that my parents adopted me to help them. They think that mother dearest and father dearest are two caring parents who want a little brother for Big Brother Ezra." he explained, in a snapping manner.  
  
"But-"  
  
"But nothing! Don't you get it? As long as I'm not dead, they don't know about me. They try to get those kids out as soon as possible, to make room for the next rejected child, and so that the kid can get of their hair. And if it means not checking to see if the other kid they adopted is in good hands and condition, so be it."  
  
"Oh." she said quietly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. It's just...I don't get why they have to do this." he explained, "they know what they did to me."  
  
They were silent until Ezra heard the familiar laugh of David, Shelby and Scott's voices and Cole's voice. "Hey, Freakin'!" David called. Ezra turned around. "Shove it, David. I'm not in the mood. When you'd get here?" Ezra asked Cole as David raised an eyebrow in mock surprise. "Nice to see you, too." Cole said sarcastically. He had been visiting his stepmother, but was now back, and glad.  
  
"I just got here. The others are somewhere. I think they're trying to get away from the kid." 'The Kid' was Kristin's generic title now.  
  
"Oh. Well can you'll like, leave?" Ezra suggested. "We're your friends, Ez," Scott said, throwing him a football. "Maybe I don't want to hang around you!" Ezra snapped back, throwing the football dangerously hard at a dangerous place. "Yo, Ez you better calm it!" Scott yelled back. Auggie walked up. "Hide!" he exclaimed. "C'mon Ez, you're a Cliffhanger," Cole said.  
  
They were all angry that he had stopped spending time with them, Ezra concluded. Yeah, right, he answered his own thoughts.  
  
"I also have a girlfriend. That's more then you can say." Ezra mumbled incoherently. "Huh?" Cole asked. "Nothing, Taylor. Just..go, okay? I'll see you at dinner or something."  
  
Kristin walked up, much to Auggie's dispair, "You ruined it!" He whined to Ezra. "You're never AT dinner anymore!" Kristin and Shelby pointed out, "you're always with her," Shelby finished. "Aren't you with Scott?" Ezra demanded. "Yeah, but not THAT much, and I still pay attention to my other friends!"  
  
"You guys aren't my friends!" Ezra yelled. Instantly, he regretted it, but he was to pissed at his parents to answer or apologize to the looks his friends gave.  
  
He just threw his hands up in frusteration and pulled Kaylen along. 


	4. Unbearable Thoughts

Denial, Chapter Four  
  
**I know Ezra seems out of character, but in this story he'll be on/off character. It's part of the storyline, not because I want to change him:)**  
  
Ezra parted ways with Kaylen and saw the Cliffhangers at dinner. He placed his tray next to Jules and she looked up. "What, Ez?" Cole asked. "I just wanted to say sorry, about earlier. I know I was being a jerk. It's just something going on at home. I was a little pissed." Ezra admitted.  
  
"It's okay. Siddown," Kristin said, speaking for all the others even though some of them were unsure. "I...I can't, really. I promised Kaylen I'd sit next to her." he said and picked his tray back open. "You've been with her all day," Scott pointed out.  
  
"I know, Scott," Ezra said in an annoyed tone but settled down and continued, "I just want to hang with her. I hang with you guys most of the time."  
  
"But you know what Peter says about unity and how we have to stick together as a group and crap!" Kristin protested. Ezra ignored her, "are you'll still going to be in my movie? Ya remember?"  
  
"Yeah, definately," they all chorused back. They felt bad for being selfish, after all, those with couples knew what he was feeling. And, Ezra wasn't like some of them, he wasn't going to go right out and say what the problem was. And, like Kristin said, they were a group, problem or no problem, Kaylen or no Kaylen.  
  
Ezra smiled at them. "Thanks, guys," he said. "Well, I guess I'll see you later, right?" They nodded, although some not so sure, especially David. Sure he didn't get along with 'freakin' sometimes and was a teaser, but that didn't mean he didn't think of Ez as a friend. Because he did. So he didn't want Ezra changing. Not right now, not when they needed him the most.  
  
Ezra was the oldest, and had been here the longest since Kat left. They were just getting over Kat's abscence, and they didn't like the thought of Ezra being there not being there...Pysically being there, but mentally not.  
  
It was unbearable. 


	5. Group Again

Denial, Chapter Five  
  
**PLease Review. I'm begging you! Oh yeah and if you liked my Eminem story that was up before *cough, cough, gay cough cough* fanfiction.net deleted all music stories, I've continued to update it at my fanfiction site for music fics called Inseperable Fiction. If you wanna check it out or get hosted, the URL is http://www.amazingly-dazed.net/inseperable !**  
  
Ezra was in the boys dorm that night. It was late, and everyone was asleep, except him. Or so he thought. He was trying to get to sleep, so his eyes were closed, but he felt the person walk up to him. "Listen, I'm not in the mood-" he started, thinking it was David trying to pull a prank.  
  
He was surprised to see Cole, though, and stopped before saying anything mean. "What, Cole? It's-" he stopped and looked at a clock, "two oh four AM."  
  
"Yeah, I realized that. I wanted to talk to ya is all." Cole answered. "About what? Who wants to talk at two AM?" Ezra asked, but with a smile to show COle he wasn't mad or anything. "Nothing...It's just, you've been acting really weird lately. Moody, even..."  
  
"Everyone has bad days, Cole."  
  
"I know. But you ignore us. And all for Kaylen. Girls aren't suppose to interfere with your friendships. Scott doesn't."  
  
:"You're too young to understand, Cole."  
  
"I'm three years younger than you. How is that to young?"  
  
"It just is. If you want me to tell you, I will, okay? My parents adopted me to save their marraige. It failed anyway. And now, after I thought they had divorced and moved on, and passed on the legal battles and crap, look what happens. They adopt another little boy, named Bren. He's only four...I'm mad at that, okay? Nothing you guys did. I'm sorry."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Cole, I really am sorry. I..I know I acted like a jerk. I just was angry at my parents and wanted to spend time with Kay. That's it. I should've gone to you guys first. You'll are my friends; Kay's just a girl, right?"  
  
Cole smiled with uncertainess. "Right. Well I'll go back to bed now."  
  
**The next day**  
  
Ezra had his video camera and was video taping his classmates doing their homework. He put his face in front of the camera and said, "When good days go bad: THe concequence of not doing homework the first time around!"  
  
Their argument had long been forgotten. IN fact, everyone excepted Ezra the way they usually did.  
  
"So, Shelby, what assignment did you not do?" He asked her. "That summary thing for science. Wait, Ez, what is this for?" she demanded. "You know those health tapes we had to watch in middle school about making the right choices?" he asked. "Yeah! I still had to watch those before I came here, they were corny!" Kristin piped up for her.  
  
"Well, it turns out they make a lot of money out of that stuff. And, if I want even a little recognition, I can start off as making the COOL documentaries."  
  
"So, you tape one at a school for the insane?" David asked. "I guess. So, David, what are YOU doing?"  
  
David quickly shoved Kristin's English paper back. "Nothing! I wasn't cheating! I mean, uh! shit!" he mumbled, turning red. "That isn't going to Peter, stupid. And who said you could use my paper?! Take Daisy's!" Kristin snapped.  
  
"I got a sixty on it. Take the kids." Daisy answered over her shoulder.  
  
"Y'all aren't helping!"  
  
"Kids should know who to copy from and who not to," David started. He stood up and looked seriously into the camera.  
  
"CHildren, do not attempt to cheat from someone who got a sixty on the same paper. Even if you reword it, you will still get a sixty. Now, do it from an annoying little dweeb who acts like a tag along puppy instead!"  
  
"BITE ME, RUXTON!"  
  
Ezra groaned. "Kristin! You can't say bite me in a classroom."  
  
"Uh-huh. My teacher said 'pissed' and one movie we watched said 'bastard'!" she yelped, cracking up.  
  
Ezra stared with a blank face. "You scare me," he said and went back to Auggie, Jules, Scott and Shelby. "So, Scott, what's your advice for children?"  
  
"Stay in school, drugs are cool!" Scott said. Kristin hooted with laughter, as did Cole and David. "Brittany, my friend's, motto was do drugs, die happy!" Kristin said.  
  
"You all are disturbing!" Ezra complained. "And you love us for it." Daisy said witha wink.  
  
Kay walked up. Everyone silently groaned, but they wanted to be nice to Ezra. "Ez, Peter wants you. Another call," she said.  
  
Ezra himself groaned and placed down the camera gently. "Back away from the camera, kid!" he said withuot looking back, and he heard a slump and a bad word said.  
  
He walked to Peter's office. "Her again?" he asked. He nodded and handed the phone to him. 


	6. Good One

Denial  
  
**I know, it's been almost a month. No reason. Just not motivated. Finally decide to update. So you know I'm not dead or somethin'. Good news is I finished a Pacific Blue story and Im not gonna start another one for awhile until I get everything under control. started 3 novels, lol, one I stopped working on completely for the time being, startedthe sequel to Nightmare in the Park that I also have to update. The other novel is one i started earlier this week called sOmeone's Star about a girl you'd least likely to expect to get famous. If that made sense. Whatever.**  
  
Ezra reluctantly took the phone. "Ezra?" it was his dad. He could stand his dad more than his mom. He was straight-up most of the time. He had been the one to straighten out Ez about why they adopted him. He wasn't perky like his mom. But he still hated him at times.  
  
"Hey, dad," he answered, "heard you have another lab specimen. Bren, was it?" Ezra asked sarcastically. "Ezra, it was your mother's idea. We are getting better, son. Really. But don't blame it on me. I knew how you would act, but she didn't believe me."  
  
"Okay dad. What'd you want?" Ezra asked, ignoring his dad's reasoning. "I already know you don't want to-" "Then forget it!" Ezra interupted angrily. "Ezra! Would you listen? Bren wants to meet you. You're his big brother now. I'd like you to come down. You can see your old friends if anything."  
  
"Talk to Peter. I don't care."  
  
"I've already talked to him. He says it's up to you." Ezra shot a glare at Peter. "Okay, dad. But if I have to put up with any of you or mom's shi-crap, than I'm out of there faster than you can say 'Bren'," he said lamely. "Okay, Ez. Thanks a lot. This means a lot to your mother. And me, of course." "Right." Ezra answered and gave the phone to Peter.  
  
"I'm gonna start packing," Ezra mumbled. "Wait, so I can tell you when you're leaving," peter responded. He talked for a few minutes then hung up. "In a week. I'm going to take you to the airport andyour dad will pick you up. Sound alright?"  
  
Ezra just nodded. "Ez, if you don't feel like you can do it then don't. It'll be hard, but I don't want you pressuring yourself." Peter said.  
  
"I know. I kinda want to see the little brat. Plus I'm wondering if maybe, just maybe my parents are telling the truth."  
  
Peter nodded. "You're a good one, Ezra." 


	7. Confrontations with Cole

DENIAL, CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
**Whoa..long time no write, eh? After checking out chapter 6's reviews I decided to start back up plus at midnight there's nothing else to do, right? Please review!**  
  
**A week later**  
  
Ezra stood in the back of the cabins with Kaylen. "Ezra, be careful okay? I don't want you doing what you did last time," she said, hugging him tightly. "How'd you know about that?" Ezra demanded. "Word travels fast," she said grimly. "Right." he said. For a few, uncomfortable moments, it was silent. Ezra didn't like that the first girl he really liked knew so much about his past, the past he was trying to put behind him and make the past. "Well I have to go say good-bye to the others," Ezra started but Kaylen soon interupted him.  
  
"Oh c'mon, you see them everyday," she tried to persuade him. "Well..You kinda see me everyday, too, Kay," he said, squirming a little. "Oh but not as much, Ezra! I'm your girlfriend and they understand that. Wouldn't Scott say good-bye to Shelby more than the group?" she asked. Ezra shook his head, "No, I, uh don't think so. Especially with his cousin in the group..."  
  
"Oh, Ezra. Stay, please? For me? You can say a quick good-bye to them later," she said and rested her head under his neck. He sighed and didn't try to move her. "Okay."  
  
A few moments later, Ezra heard Peter calling his name. "Oh, damn I have to go. Bye, Kay," he said and they kissed awkwardly. Kay looked into his eyes and grinned. "Don't worry, Ez, they'll understand," she said, winking and left.  
  
Ezra shook his head. If only she had known about when he had just ignored them for a day, let alone not say good-bye. "Well I can't help myself now," he mumbled. He started walking to where Peter was standing. "Hey, talking to yourself, Ezra?" Cole asked with a quiet laugh. "Oh, uh, hey Cole."  
  
Kristin ran up behind Cole. "Where ya going, E?" she asked, using some weird nickname she thought up. "Um I'm..kinda going to my parents' house for a few days. See my new brother..Ya know, Bren..The one they adopted..." he explained nervously. "When?" Cole asked then saw his begs. Ezra gulped guility as Cole's smile dropped. "Um, now." Ezra answered.  
  
"When were you planning on telling us?" Cole asked. Ezra started looking for an answer when he saw Kristin staring at him. "Well I meant to I just got sort of tied up with-" Ezra started but Cole interupted him. "Who? Oh, let me guess. Kaylen, right? Your girlfriend? The one who's obviously more important than the people who have been with you the past couple of years!" He demanded. "Well you haven't!" Ezra snapped defensively. Cole just glared at him. "Oh, you wouldn't understand, Cole! You either!" Ezra exclaimed. "Why, I'm to young?" Cole called after him. "You're a traitor. You couldn't spare two minutes from that little tramp?" Cole exlaimed as he saw Ezra walk away, "You haven't heard the rumors, Ez! She's just gonna hurt you!"  
  
"Oh shut up, Taylor! You're just mad like everyone else because FREAKIN' has finally got someone who really likes him and you can't handle taking the backseat!" Ezra yelled after him. Peter jogged up. "Hey, what's going on here?" he demanded. "Nothing. We can leave now," Ezra said, immidiately regretting it. He was mad at Cole, not everyone else back at the cabins. "Don't you wanna say-" "No." Ezra answered immidiately. "I've said my farewell to SOME people."  
  
Peter looked back at Cole, who had started walking away. "Are you sure?" he double-checked. "Positive, Peter," Ezra answered without glancing back at Cole.  
  
**Like? REview please!** 


	8. Bren

Denial, Chapter Eight  
  
**Tankies for the reviews.**  
  
While they were waiting for the plane, it was silent until Peter broke the ice. "Ezra, what happened back there?" Ezra shrugged, "Cole was being a pest. I can't help that I didn't have time to say good-bye!"  
  
Peter raised an eyebrow. "You didn't? Or wouldn't?" he asked. "What do you mean? I kind of wanted to but I was spending time with Kaylen." Peter looked up. "Your plane is almost ready to board. Just remember this, okay, Ez?" Peter requested and Ezra nodded a little as if to tell him to continue, "Friends will always be there for you. Some of the guys, you've known for a couple of years. Kaylen you just met, right? You can make new ones, but don't forget your old ones."  
  
"Peter, I haven't forgotten them. I just...didn't want to talk to 'em. You're right, I have known them for a couple of years, and I finally have someone I can relate to!" Ezra exclaimed. "Can you, though?" Ezra gave him a blank look. "Ezra, can you relate to people you know about, or a girl you've recently met that has been drawing you from the people who really love you?" Ezra rolled his eyes. "Man Peter for once, you don't understand. You don't know what it's like to be the freak of the group!" he exclaimed. "I saw you doing that documentary, they don't think you're a freak, Ez. Kristin, she looks up to you. I think Cole does, too, that's why he's so dissapointed with you. And ya know all those other guys, they care about you. Shelby may call you a nerd and call you 'freakin', but that's Shelby. And you know this." Ezra glanced towards the terminal door. "I'm going to catch my plane. BYE." he said and walked off.  
  
On the plane, Ezra simply stared out into the clouds. He tried to imagine what Bren looked like. Would he look like a younger version of himself? A head full of dark curls, pale skin, and green eyes? Or would he be the total oppisite?  
  
After awhile, Ez didn't have to wait much longer. His plane pulled into the port. He waited for everyone else to get off just sto stall and finally stood up slowly, grabbing his small duffell bag. "Son, could you please get off the plane today?" A pilot asked, glaring at him. "Oh, uh, right," Ezra said lamely and started walking off slowly. He emerged from the terminal and saw his parents standing near the gate, with a small boy between them. He had the pale skin, but his hair was blonde and eyes blue. He looked up and tugged on the end of his dad's shirttail. "Is that him? Is that Ezza?" Ezra's parents looked up to where the boy's chubby fingers were pointing.  
  
"Oh, Ezra, sweetie!" his mom exclaimed and Ezra neared them...with caution. "Hey mom, dad." Ezra said. He gave them each a hug then looked at the kid. "So, are you Ezza?" he asked eagerly. "Ezra." Ezra corrected him. "I know, that's what I said-Ezza. So are you Ezza?" he asked again. "Yeah, I'm Ezra. You must be Bren?" Bren nodded happily. "You're my brudder."  
  
"Err...Yeah, I guess," Ezra answered. Bren grabbed his leg. "You're gonna live here?" Bren asked. "No," Ezra said sharply and quickly. He saw his parents exchange looks. "Well, Bren, Ezra's only going to be here for two days so let's not spend them in an airport, okay?" his mother said. Ezra looked at his mom. She looked beyond happy to have a kid, but she was using the voice that had tricked him so many years ago...  
  
"Okay!" Bren interupted Ezra's train of thoughts and grabbed his hands. "When we get him, I wanna...."  
  
Ezra felt a pang in his stomach. He hadn't said good-bye and now he was feeling guilty about it. Because Horizon was his home...More of a home than this place had been since he was a little kid and to dumb to know everything.  
  
"Comin', Ez?" his dad called. Ezra picked up his bags and slowly walked to them. "It's now or never," he mumbled. 


	9. Perfect, Precious Sons

Denial, Chapter Nine  
  
**I know it may seem weird to some people for a five-year-old to be in a booster seat, but actually the recommended age to take a child out of one is 9 lol even though no one in my family has been in it past 4 or 5. Just clearing that up!**  
  
The car ride home was silent except Bren making crashing sounds with action figures. Ezra looked him over. He didn't seem upset, but what did a five- year-old know? He certainly didn't know anything when he was five. And his parents had never been as protective of him as they were Bren, though. An example was that Bren was sitting in a booster seat. Ezra was three before his parents started sitting him in regular seatbelts. Also, he had never really gotten TOYS. From his fifth or sixth birthday, he had been set up with video equipment or cameras.  
  
"So what's your name?" Bren asked. "You know my name, Bren," Ezra pointed out. "I know, Ezza, but this is a game. It's called 'meet you'." Bren explained, in the voice of a kid who was tired of 'dumb' older people. "Oh, okay, Bren. My name is Ezra. What's yours?" Ezra tried to play along. Bren shook his head. "No! No! You know I'm Bren already! I give'p!"  
  
Ezra's parents laughed in the front. "Now, Bren, play nicely!" Ezra's dad said. "Key," Bren answered and was quiet. Ezra soon resorted to staring out into space and turned when he felt a tug at his arms. "Yes?" he asked. "When 'ou goin' home?" Bren asked. "Day after tomorrow," Ezra answered. "Aww can't you stay?" Ezra shook his head, "No, I don't-" but Ezra's mom interupted him. "We'll have to see, sweetie. Maybe!" Ezra glared at his mom. "Don't lie to him. You promised-"  
  
"Oh, Ezra, telling a five-year-old you aren't leaving is like saying nothing, he'll forget!"  
  
Ezra sighed. "I never did."  
  
_______________________  
  
Once home, Bren pulled Ezra through the house. Ezra blinked two or three times as Ezra showed him they're room. "Um, OUR room?" Ezra demanded. "Yeah, that's right," Mr. friedkin responded. "There's three empty rooms, dad, why do we have to share?!"  
  
"Because, it's bonding time for two brothers."  
  
"I don't think there's much a five-year-old and seventeen-year-old can bond about. We're from different decades, father. Or have you forgotten so quickly?"  
  
"Don't talk like that, Ezra!" Mrs. Friedkin stepped in, grabbing her husband's arm. "You know what? I'll share a room with him. But don't start this 'everything is so great' stuff, please. It sent me to a looney bin. Imagine what it could do to a little kid," Ezra said with a smirk and walked into their room, closing the door behind him. The beds were on oppisite walls, and Ezra's bedset were still the same color scheme--dark blue, dark red. He'd have figured his parents would've changed them to deny the fact that they're perfect, precious son had made a downfall. But Bren's bedset were colorfull, with cloud decor on them. All in all, it seemed like a perfect room, for two sons trying to forget the twelve-year- difference.  
  
But, as Ezra thought, it was to perfect.  
  
Wasn't it? 


	10. Real Brudder

Denial, Chapter Ten  
  
**Sorry it's been SOO long since I've updated any of my stories! It's been over a month :/ Ack, high school is so hard lol..Not hard, but ya know..stressful, a lot of work. middle school was never like that! Anyway, it's pretty ok. But I'm in a new school...And that's never good for anyone. I miss all my friends! Geez I'm so sick of moving ,but since we bought this house we won't be moving for awhile, or ever maybe! Anyways, enjoy the chapter and I should have my other stories updated soon, too. Henry County is year-around, so I get a week break every few weeks (also get a week of Thanksgiving break, 2 1/2 weeks for Christmas, and spring) so besides those I just listed we get one in the fall (I'm getting one Sept. 15 for an entire week!) and then one in February..Maybe one more, I'm not 100% sure, so the week after next I'll try to update more!**  
  
SHAMELESS PLUGGING: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE join my murdered children's clique! it'sa clique that you join to show that you will always remember the thousands of murdered kids! There's also over 100 stories and stuff, so you can look at some stuff when you get done joining. The URL is thanks!  
  
_________________  
  
Ezra was determined to have a peaceful family dinner, as they had not done in four or five years. Especially with Bren around. It felt so weird to have a little brother. Bren and Ezra. Ezra and Bren. It use to be just Ezra, Ezra thought with a tinge of jealousy. What if his parents really were hoping to change?  
  
He didn't let that effect him as he quietly ate his meal. He laughed every once in awhile as Bren smushed his peas and 'smashed totoes' together. Bren would then pout when his mom or dad scolded him.  
  
"So, Ezra, how is school?" Mrs. Friedkin asked. Ezra could see she was trying with every might her body had to make it seem like he was going to a regular, public school. Or even a pretigious academy, as she had no doubt told her 'tea cup buddies', as Ezra called them.  
  
"It's going great, mom," Ezra answered simply. "Got a girlfriend?" Mr. Friedkin asked, winking at his dark-haired son. "Um, yeah, actually," Ezra responded with a small grin. "Kaylen. She's in the Ridgerunners," he explained. His mother gave him a blank look and his dad's face looked a little strained. "Er, right, son," he answered. "Well it's great you have a girl! What was her name-Katie?" he asked.  
  
"Um yeah dad" Ezra answered, shaking his head. Some things never change. "No, silly Daddy, her name is Kaylen!" Bren said, giggling. Mr. Friedkin looked at Ezra out of the side of his eye. "Well why didn't you just say so, son?"  
  
"Dad, I...Nevermind." Ezra said, giving up. He was to tired.  
  
"Well..." There was an uncomfortable silence as Mr. Friedkin trailed off.  
  
"I go to school," Bren said slowly. Ezra smiled. "That's great, Bren," he answered. "He doesn't go to school, he goes to pre-school. We've explained this, right kiddo?" Mr. Friedkin asked, ruffling Bren's hair. "Pre-school, right," Bren said, again in a slow, almost southern drawl. "Dad, pre-school is school. He's five; it's ok," Ezra said in a monotone voice. "Well sure, Ezra but I don't want him thinking that he's on your le- I don't want him to think he's going to real school." Mr. Friedkin said, stopping himself before he said 'level'. What kind of level was a school for 'at-risk' teenagers? he asked himself.  
  
Ezra could see his dad's displeasure. He sighed. "It was real good, mom," Ezra remarked on the food as he stood up. "You're done?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm full." Ezra answered simply. "Well help your mother with the kitchen so you can have some alone time with her," his fathered said in a gruff voice. Ezra inwardly groaned but knew it was no use backing out of a chore involving his mother. She'd freak and accuse him of not loving her, or something.  
  
___________  
  
Later that night around ten, Ezra finally managed to climb in bed. Bren was already there but Ezra couldn't tell if he was asleep or not. He got his answer was Bren sat up in his bed when Ezra climbed into his own.  
  
"Ezra?"  
  
"Yeah, Bren?"  
  
"Those aren't my real mommy and daddy."  
  
"I know, Bren."  
  
"I'm 'dopted."  
  
"I know, Bren."  
  
"Ezra?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're my real brother, though."  
  
"I know, kid. Just like real brothers." Ezra responded in a tired voice. "Yeah, just like real brothers," Bren echoed.  
  
"Ezra?"  
  
"WHAT, Bren?"  
  
"'Night, night, I love you a whole bunches."  
  
"I...Night, Bren."  
  
**Ahhh watch Higher Ground on WAM! if you have it! Saturday's at eight (eastern time) and I think it repeats during the week ^_^ I'm soooooo happy you wouldn't believe it! So if ya got it, watch it! I haven't seen HG in three years!!!** 


	11. Do Me a Favor

Denial, Chapter Eleven  
  
**Sorry for the long wait! I still don't know if I'm going to finish this story..So if you have any ideas, feel free to review, or email them to me at Kbrfield@hotmail.com or you can IM me at Dust 2 CREED . I'm not on much anymore, but you'll catch me on more at night on weekends. Anyways, if I get some good ideas, I may work with them!**  
  
Ezra, in all the honesty he could muster, was not having the best time in the world. It wasn't really anything wrong. The usual-he could still feel the tension he had desperately tried to ignore as a little kid, even though he wasn't sure it was for the same reasons. It wasn't the same kind of vibe he got, if that made any sense.He wasn't sure it did.  
  
He felt that it was different because some of the tension was simply new- parent jitters. It was the same as off a young couple had just given birth to a little baby, and it was the first few days back at the house, with them all alone. Except, this was with a five-year-old boy.  
  
The next morning, for example, Ezra didn't wake up the peace and serene he was used to at Horizon, on school days anyway. He didn't wake up to his girlfriend's voice. No, instead he woke up to a high-pitched voice squealing about cereal, and a mass of sounds coming from the kitchen. It was familiar, in a sense, because he had grown up to it, just without the little boy jumping around. Ezra groaned and kicked off his covers. He stepped out of the bed and tried to fumble into his slippers when instead he slammed his toe against something. He yelped in pain and instinctively nurtured his toe, then looked down. 'The little brat is already leaving everything around!' Ezra thought bitterly. He kicked the Tonka toy out of the way and walked down the stairs.  
  
Bren was in his seat, happily chowing down on Lucky Charms, while his father read the paper over a place of eggs, sausage and toast. His mother smiled at him. "Ezra!" she exclaimed happily. Ezra just nodded in return. It was to early in the morning for proper greetings.  
  
Mrs. Friedkin placed a large plate of eggs, sausage, bacon, grits and toast in front of him. "Uh, mom, I can't eat all of this," he told her, trying not to sound ungrateful. "Oh, but Ezra, you're all bones! How about you just try-" but his father interrupted her. "Oh for Christ's sake, if he doesn't want to eat it, he doesn't have to! Ezra, eat what you want," Mr. Friedkin exclaimed.  
  
"I was just trying to help him," Mrs. Friedkin answered quietly. "I know! He's fine, though! Quit worrying all the time. Ezra isn't a stick and Bren won't grow up to be a felon! Quit worrying!" he repeated. Mrs. Friedkin didn't respond.  
  
"It's fine, dad, really." Ezra tried to say, but he had gone back to his paper.  
  
"Ezra, since tomorrow is church and your last day, you won't have much one- on-one time with Bren. I was thinking maybe you can take him to the park." His mother suggested when she had sat down.  
  
"Church? Since when did we go to church?" Ezra asked. They had always tried to appear like the perfect family, but nowhere in the picture mixed with PTA meetings, soccer competitions that Mrs. Friedkin willingly drove a van full of rowdy boys do, etc, did going to church fit in.  
  
"You heard right. So how about it?"  
  
"Err, sure I guess." 


	12. the garage

Denial, Chapter 12

It's been 2.5 years since I've updated this story. I'm sure most of the people who were around on this site aren't even on here anymore. I'm going to try to finish this story. Right now I'm in a rut (obviously, lol). I don't know how I want it to end up. If you guys haven't read any of my other stories, here is information on the 2 new characters in the first few chapters:

Kristin-13, came to Horizon when she was 12, because her band teacher and Peter were close friends and her band teacher suspected that she was in trouble. She was abused by her father and brother, so finally her father gave up her rights and Peter and Sophie adopted her. I've done a lot of stories on her, the people use to refer to them as "The Kristin Series" lol, but I'm trying not to include her AS MUCH, unless it's a story all about her.

Cole-15. I forgot which story he comes in. He, too, was abused by his father.

Please review :)

As requested by his parents, Ezra decided to take Bren to the park. The park was only a few streets over, so Ezra declined his dad's offer to drive them. "Does Bren have a bike?" Ezra asked, trying to remember if even he had one.

"Oh, yeah, it's really cool and blue, wanna see?" Bren said excitedly, taking Ezra's hand and pulling him to the small garage. The garage brought back bad memories for Ezra. It was where he had done a lot of his huffing and other experimental things. It was where his first serious girlfriend had suddenly dumped him, just before he left for Horizon. He closed his eyes and began to remember...

FLASHBACK

"Hey, Jen," Ezra said, surprised. He had been sitting on the curb, writing a paper for history when his girlfriend had walked up. "Why aren't you inside?" She asked.

He shrugged, then grew red as the shatter of glass could be heard coming from his house. "Trouble in paradise," he laughed cryptically. She nodded as if she understood, although he knew she didn't. She lived with her father and stepmother, both of whom she loved. They were the perfect family that Ezra's parents had imagined when they had adopted him. Jen was an honors student and her older sister Jesse had just been accepted at Harvard.

"Ezra, I was wondering if I could maybe talk to you...?" Jen asked, very hesitantly. "Sure," Ezra said, jumping up. He took her hand and led her to the garage.

"Ezra. I'm just going to be very to the point. My parents really don't want me to be with you," she said slowly. She waited for a response, but Ezra's face just ever so slightly clouded. "And I mean, I kind of agree. I love you, you're so sweet, but I'm ready to move on. I'm graduating a year early, I'll be gone this summer. You...You barely passed 10th grade, remember? You've just been scraping by since I've known you, and that's not who I want. Not too mention..."

"What, Jen?" Ezra asked coldly.

"You're so down all the time. I try to cheer you up and it works for a moment but then you're right back to yourself. You can't let your parents keep you down all the time!"

"You're leaving me because my family isn't as picture-perfect as yours?" Ezra demanded, the tears creeping into his eyes.

"No! It's not like that! But I can't be with someone who takes school as a joke and who can't be happy besides a few minutes at a time! Not too mention, Courtney said Jake said that you've been doing drugs!" She accused angrily. "You promised me!" Now it was Jen crying.

"Just go. You wouldn't understand. Go back to your cookie cutter family. Go back to your American dream. Just...go," he said. He had been defeated this time. They had almost broken up tons of times before, but this was the first time she had given him explanations.

"I really loved you," Jen said quietly as she turned to leave. Ezra said something silver slip out of her hand. He reached to pick it up-it was the necklace he had given her. "Jen!" He tried to call back to her, but she just shook her head, and he realized that she had dropped it on purpose.

END OF FLASHBACK

"What's wrong, Ezra?" Bren asked, looking up at Ez, whom had gone white-faced. "Nothing, Bren," Ezra responded, forcing a smile.

Bren easily climbed onto his bike. "Daddy took off my training wheels just last week!" He boasted proudly. "That's yours," Bren pointed to a silver and red racing bike. It was almost identical to the one that Ezra had had before he left for Horizon. He hadn't ridden a bike in five or six years. It had lost it's appeal when his father had decided that going biking with his son took too much time away from work.

"You ready?" Ezra said, getting on the bike. They began riding. Ezra was embarassed by his shakiness, as Bren took off, grinning ear-to-ear. "You can do it, Ezra," Bren called behind him. Ezra wasn't as shaky, and caught up with Bren quickly.

Ezra had been thinking. It wasn't to bad, having a little brother. Especially one as cute as Bren. At first, Bren had called him "Ezza", but in less than a day, he was already pronouncing it right. He felt a strange connection to Bren. He wondered if maybe it was because he saw himself in Bren, although Bren was a lot more naive than Ezra had been. At five years old, Ezra already knew that his family was different. Maybe his parents were doing right this time. Bren didn't seem nervous, he never stopped to consider if his words might set off a fight. Ezra had perfected that at Bren's age.

They arrived at the park. After just thirty minutes of chasing around a five-year-old, Ezra was a little beat, so he convinced Bren to take a little break.

It was silent for a few minutes, then Bren looked up at Ezra. Bren had cuddeled against Ez, his body forming into Ezra's, his head resting into his armpit.

"Ezra, are you going to stay, and be my brother?"


End file.
